Time
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Time changes everything. From 1898 to 1941, from 1941 to the rescue in 1944, and the new year of 2010, Puerto Rico, Guam, and the Philippines have survived through a lot of hell, but they still stay together.


1898

Something was wrong. The man staring at him, Chirika, and Nikko was not their father. Antonio had bright vibrant eyes with that silly grin on his face… this man had haunted, depressed eyes with a sad look on his face.

"¿P-papí?" Chirika clung to Ricardo's arm, her voice laced with worry. Never had she seen Antonio so… out of it.

"…" Antonio stood, tugging Chirika into his arms tightly, his eyes doing nothing to hide the tears.

"Lo siento! Lo siento… pierdí. I lost…" Nikko and Ricardo's eyes widened, and Chirika gasped.

"¿Q-qué? How did you lose?" Antonio held her tighter, tears falling now.

"A silly, silly mistake. But one that's going to haunt me for a long time…" Ricardo frowned, taking Nikko's hand silently.

"Papí… what did you lose?" Nikko asked, holding Ricardo's hand tightly.

"…The Philippines, Guam, and Puerto Rico…" Ricardo cursed, and the girls gasped.

"B-but!" Antonio sighed and shook his head.

"Alfred has asked for you guys to arrive in America within the week.

"No." Antonio's head snapped up, glaring at Ricardo.

"You have no choice Ricar. I lost." Ricardo shook his head, not listening.

"I don't care! We're not part of _America!_ We're Spain's!"

"Not anymore. You guys are now American territories."

"If I have to I'll fight him! I'm no-"

"Stop it Ricardo!" Nikko grabbed Ricardo from behind, holding him close. "Just stop it. We can't do anything about it."

"Fuck… I'm so sorry…" Antonio shook his head, collecting the four in his arms.

"Está bien. Just take care of your sisters." Ricardo nodded, holding onto them.

"I won't let any harm come to them."

1941

"What the _hell _do you mean Guam and the Philippines were captured!?" Ricardo slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at Alfred.

"Ricardo. Calm down." Alfred glared back, not looking away from the Hispanic until he sat.

"How did you lose my sisters? How damnit?!" Ricardo asked angrily, wanting to go and _take his sisters back._

"Japan is strong… you know he bombed Pearl Harbor, we couldn't do anything to stop him…" Ricardo shook his head.

"…Just, get them back Alfred. Get them back."

"I will. I promise you."

1944

His sisters were saved, but not soon enough.

Chirika wasn't the hyper happy-go-lucky girl he knew. She was withdrawn, her eyes dark and cloudy. She wasn't comfortable alone with anyone anymore.

Nikko was a bit better. She had wounds still from the battle of Leyte, and was about the same in the depression level.

"Chi…¿estás bien?" She looked at him silently, wanting to hug him, but the comfort he once was was gone. Shattered like a glass, she couldn't trust a man… not now…

"I… am fine…" Even her voice was different. Ricardo wanted to go and _murder_ Japan. He clenched his fists, trying to calm himself.

Despite herself, Chirika saw the fists and memories began to slam into her, making her curl up against herself, trying to block them.

Ricardo blinked, looking at his sister guiltily, before walking up to her, holding her close. "…Chi…"

She held on to him, sobbing. He held her close, whispering words of comfort, rocking her slightly.

2010

"You're changing your name?"

"Yep! And oh god, I can't wait for July!" Chirika clung to her brother's arm, yammering on about the wedding and about the ring Alex gave her.

"I know Chi~ I was there when he asked~" Ricardo laughed, giving her a one-armed hug.

"How about you and Matt? How are you guys doing~?" Ricardo blushed, giving her her answer.

"We're… together now…" He was tomato red, and Chirika giggled, hugging him.

"Congrats~!"3 Ricardo blushed more and tickled her.

"Shush~" The pair laughed, entering the small baby store where Matt and Nikko were waiting.

Things had become better. Chirika had a loving fiancée; Nikko, while not having a lover yet, spent her time teasing her siblings; and Ricardo stuck to living his life with the loving, adorable boyfriend of his own.


End file.
